


you're smoother than you think

by neverendingcalm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingcalm/pseuds/neverendingcalm
Summary: “This is like, the tenth time I’ve come in here, and you refuse to let me pay. This can’t be good for business. You giving people free things,” Alex sighs.“I don’t,” Maggie says, finally moving back and crossing her arms, smiling. “Just you.”





	

She’s exhausted. Once her final box is unpacked and everything seems set, Alex just wants to collapse onto her couch and sleep for days. Her door slamming open and against her wall is enough to wake her up, however, and she jumps up, nearly falling over her coffee table. 

“You will not believe this,” Kara screams, quickly walking over to Alex and shoving a brown bag in her face. 

Alex just stares back, eyes wide and confused. “I gave you a key for emergencies. Not so you can burst in here and nearly scare me to death,” she sighs, grabbing the bag and looking inside. “What’s this?”

“Well,” Kara drags out, smiling. “I went to that new bakery down the block to get you a ‘Welcome to the Apartment Building’ dessert, and oh my god. This is no joke. You need to try this.”

Alex smiles, reaching into the bag, excited to try her dessert. She pulls out the cupcake and looks right back up at Kara. “You bit my cupcake.”

Kara smiles sheepishly at this. “Yes,” she says quietly. “I couldn’t help it! Mine didn’t seem like enough. Try it.”

Alex just rolls her eyes, and walks to her kitchen to sit at the table and eat her cupcake over a napkin. As she bites into it, her eyes go wide, and she practically moans. “Oh my god. You’re right,” she mumbles with her mouth full. “This is literally amazing.”

“Told you,” Kara says, smirking. “The girl working there recommended this one. Said it was the specialty. I figured you can’t go wrong with red velvet.”

“And this is the place right down the block? On the corner?” Alex asks, licking the remaining icing off of her fingers. At Kara’s nod, she smiles. “I think I’ll be going there a lot, then.”

___________________________________

Alex doesn’t get nervous. She doesn’t. It’s just that today is her first day as the biology teacher at the local high school, and she may be a little nervous. She just hopes the kids don’t hate her. She thinks she deserves to treat herself, however, which is why she finds herself walking to the bakery down the street right before work. 

Walking into the door, she immediately closes her eyes and smiles at the amazing smell of fresh baked goods, and gets a little more excited for what she should get. 

She doesn’t realize that her eyes are still closed and she’s still smiling, and she must look completely crazy until a laugh could be heard from behind the counter.   
“You okay over there?”

Alex opens her eyes, and turns bright red before turning to the source of the voice. Her eyes widen when she sees the woman. Soft brown hair pulled back and away from her face, pretty brown eyes, and the most beautiful smile Alex has ever seen. “Oh, yeah,” Alex says, embarrassed, and still staring. She looks away from the woman, distracting herself by looking at the baked goods on display before making her way over to the counter. “Everything just smells so delicious.”

“Well, thank you,” the girl smiles, resting her hands on the counter in front of her, smile growing. “Do you know what you want?”

“Oh,” Alex says, realizing she still hasn’t decided. “No, actually. My sister Kara brought me a cupcake from here last week as a ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ thing, and it was fantastic. So I’m guessing that no matter what I get I’ll be satisfied.”

“Alex?” the women asks, and Alex furrows her brow, wondering how this woman knows her name.

“Uh, yes,” she says, tilting her head. “I’m sorry, have we met?”

“No, sorry,” the woman giggles, and Alex really tries not to swoon at the sound or the smile that accompanies it. “It’s just that Kara has been in here, like, every day this week. She talks about you a lot. I assumed you two were dating.”

“Of course she has,” Alex rolls her eyes. “That girl’s appetite is concerning. And no, definitely not dating.”

“I see,” the girl smiles, and Alex can’t help but reflect it. “Well, I’m Maggie Sawyer. Welcome to the neighborhood,” she says, holding out her hand over the counter. 

“Maggie,” Alex smiles, reaching to take her hand. “Alex Danvers. Nice to meet you. Any recommendations?”

“Well,” Maggie drags out, looking at Alex as if she’s studying her, and Alex feels herself flushing under the gaze. “Since it’s early, I recommend the double chocolate muffin. I eat one practically every morning.”

“You eat one every day?” Alex asks, looking Maggie’s body over quickly, before she realizes what she’s doing and her eyes shoot right back up to Maggie’s face. “Where does it all go?” She asks before her eyes widen. “I’m sorry, that was rude. I wasn’t, I mean, ignore that.”

Maggie just smiles at this, shaking her head. “Checking me out already, Danvers? Take a girl out first.”

“I wasn’t! I mean, it’s just. You seem, you know, very fit, and, I mean, your arms are very toned. And your legs are, uh,” Alex needs to learn to just shut up. “Nevermind.”

Maggie laughs, reaching out to put her hand over Alex’s on the counter, and Alex absolutely is not blushing. She can handle pretty women. She’s Alex Danvers. “Relax, Alex. I’m just joking.”

“Right, yeah,” Alex says, looking up from their hands and nervously scratching her neck. “Double chocolate muffin sounds great. Thanks.”

“Great,” Maggie says, removing her hand to collect the muffin. “Freshly baked. You’re gonna love it.” 

Once she moves back to Alex and hands her over the bag, Alex reaches into her purse for her wallet before Maggie stops her. 

“It’s on me,” she says, smiling, and crossing her arms in front of her. “My turn to give you a ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ treat.”

Alex shakes her head at this. “Oh, no, Maggie. I couldn’t,” she says, digging through her wallet and pulling out some bills. “I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble. I mean this just opened. Your boss probably wouldn’t want you to just give things away already.”

Maggie pushes the bills back across the counter to Alex. “Kinda hard to fire myself. Considering I own the place,” she says, smiling. “Besides, I just hope now you’ll keep coming back.”

“You own it?” Alex says, looking around the place. “Wow, uh, well done.” She mentally rolls her eyes at herself. Since when does she find it hard to speak to attractive women? She needs to calm down. “Well, thank you. I appreciate it. And if everything tastes as good as that cupcake, I assure you, I will be back.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Maggie smiles, watching as Alex walks backwards to the door. Just as she reaches the exit, Maggie speaks up one last time. “Oh, and Alex, you have really nice legs too,” she says, smirking, giggling as Alex nearly walks into the door. 

Alex feels her cheeks burn and she smiles nervously and practically speed walks out of there. 

___________________________

“You met Maggie,” Kara practically yells, barging into Alex’s apartment.

“Jesus, Kara,” Alex says, hand clutching over her heart. “If you’re going to come over, at least don’t scream every time you enter.”

Kara ignores her, moving to sit next to her sister on the couch. “You met Maggie!”

Alex nods at this, looking away from her sister, trying to avoid eye contact. Ever since they were younger they have been able to read each other very well, and Alex is very aware of the fact that she probably still looks embarrassed from her and Maggie’s interaction that morning. “I did,” she nods. “She was very nice.”

“Nice,” Kara says, and Alex can hear the teasing in her voice. “Cute, too, huh? Nice legs?”

Alex quickly whips her head over to look at her sister before groaning at the girl’s smirk. She looks away, resting her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes. “She told you that?”

“Uh huh,” Kara nods, poking Alex’s shoulder. “You have a crush.”

“I don’t have a crush,” Alex says, rolling her eyes and looking back at her sister. “She’s just very pretty. That’s all.”

“Uh huh,” Kara repeats, smiling. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Alex says, happy that conversation is over with. “Now shut up, I’m in the middle of a movie.”

___________________________

It becomes a thing. 

Every couple of days, when she’s not running too late, Alex will go to the bakery. It has nothing to do with Maggie. The stuff is just really good. Luckily, today’s a Saturday and she has some extra time.

“Danvers,” Maggie smiles as Alex enters, handing over the customer at the counter their change before bringing her full attention to Alex. “My favorite customer.”

“Hey, Maggie,” Alex smiles, happy that she’s able to speak to Maggie without embarrassing herself anymore. She makes her way over to the counter happily. “What do you recommend today?” 

Alex is determined to try everything that Maggie has to offer. Therefore, she tries something new each time she comes. 

“Hm,” Maggie wonders and she dramatically rubs her chin, causing Alex to roll her eyes, smiling. “How about the raspberry danish today?”

Alex nods, pleased with the choice. “Perfect,” she says, watching as Maggie moves to wrap the danish to go. “Actually, I think I’ll eat this here today.”

Maggie stops what she’s doing and looks over at Alex, her smile growing. “Oh, okay great,” she says, placing the danish on a plate and handing it over to Alex with a cup of coffee. “Here ya go.”

As Alex reaches for her wallet, Maggie refuses to let her pay once again and Alex narrows her eyes. “You have to let me pay eventually, Maggie.”

“Do I?” Maggie says, arching a brow and leaning over the counter, closer to Alex. “Says who?”

Alex swallows and stares at Maggie for a few moments before clearing her throat and looking away, distracting herself by fiddling with her wallet. “Me.”

“You?” Maggie says, teasing, not looking away from Alex’s face. 

“Yes,” Alex says, looking back over to Maggie. “This is like, the tenth time I’ve come in here, and you refuse to let me pay. This can’t be good for business. You giving people free things.”

“I don’t,” Maggie smiles, finally moving back and crossing her arms, smiling. “Just you.”

Alex eye’s narrow at that and she purses her lips. “Just me?”

“Yup,” Maggie says, reaching over and playfully poking Alex’s shoulder. “Gorgeous girls like you deserve the very best.”

Alex nearly chokes, and she feels herself turn bright red. “Oh,” she says, a small smile growing. “That’s really, uh, thank you.” She curses herself for being so speechless while Maggie always seems so smooth. 

“You’re welcome,” Maggie smiles. “Enjoy, Alex.”

Alex nods and makes her way over to the table in the corner. If her chair just happens to have a perfect view of Maggie, that’s not Alex’s fault. It’s also not her fault that her heart flutters every time she sees Maggie smile or laugh with a customer. 

She can’t help it.

_____________________________

It’s late. Well, not late. It’s only, like, 5:00, and Alex is just making her way home from work. But, it’s late for a bakery. Alex knows it’s about to close, but she needs to do this.

She opens the door and smiles and she sees Maggie wiping down the counter. 

“Alex,” she smiles, pausing what she’s doing and pushing her hair behind her ear. “You’re a little late today.”

“Yeah,” Alex says, shoving her hands in her pocket and making her way over to the counter.   
“I thought I’d stop by after work.”

“Better late than never,” Maggie replies, moving to stand behind the counter, crossing her arms behind her back. “I was just about to close up, but I’m sure I still have some good stuff hanging around. What can I get for you?”

“Uh, a date?” Alex says, eyes widening. She wasn’t planning on asking like that. She had this big speech planned, and she was practicing all day. 

“What?” Maggie says, caught off guard, and blushing.

“A date,” Alex says, nodding, before clearing her throat. “Dinner? Tonight? Now, if you’re free?”

“Oh,” Maggie says, standing up straighter. “Uh, yeah. Yes. Definitely.”

“Great,” Alex says, relieved and so so happy. She taps the counter in front of her, and makes her way to the door, holding it open for Maggie from across the room.

Maggie just smiles and shakes her head at the girl, charmed. “I have to finish cleaning and locking up.”

“Oh, yeah, right, of course,” Alex laughs nervously, blushing. “I’ll help.”

Maggie shakes her head. “No, it’s fine. It’ll just take a second.”

Alex moves across the store, back over by Maggie and grabs the rag from her hand. “I insist,” she says. “Gorgeous girls like you deserve the best.”

Maggie shakes her head, blushing. “You’re smoother than you think, Danvers.”


End file.
